Secrets Exposed
by emay-reetay
Summary: It was supposed to be kept quiet; only subtle glances and brief touches, waiting until late work nights to show their affections. They had always been so safe, so secretive. Who would ever discover them? Slash. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Hello there! I'm am ecstatic that you even clicked on my story, you have no idea! :D**

**This is my first story ever, so please be gentle. Though I will always take constructive criticizim.**

**This story probably wouldn't even exist without the help of the totally awesome beta Oh Moneypenny. I can't thank you enough for helping me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Suits. I ****_do _have a suit in my closet though...**

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

Lying in bed, alone and unable to sleep, Mike's thoughts strayed to Harvey. _My Harvey._ It may have been only two months since that night, but Mike still felt the blush spreading over his neck and chest when those words popped into his head. Like clockwork, his perfect memory brought images of that night to the forefront of his thoughts and also brought a smile to his face.

* * *

It seemed like a normal Tuesday. Mike woke up half an hour before his alarm went off, but it didn't bother him like it usually did. _Today is going to be a good day._ Deciding it wouldn't kill him to get a head start on the day he got up and hopped in the shower. While washing himself, Mike thought of all the work waiting for him at the office. Louis had decided Mike would be his personal lackey for the week, slamming him with files to look over, in Louis' office. He wouldn't even tell him what the case was about! Mike hoped Harvey would need him today; he really did not want to spend another day in that God awful office.

Shuddering at the thought, Mike rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He finished the bowl of cereal and headed off to work, the same thought echoing in his thoughts._ Today is going to be a good day._ He weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly, even stopping to let an elderly woman cross the street.

Mike arrived in front of Pearson Hardman with 30 minutes to spare. While double-checking the bike lock, he looked up to see a black town car pulled up to the curb. Harvey got out of the car carrying his briefcase, thanking Ray for the ride. Shutting the door, Harvey noticed Mike at the bike rack.

"Finally decide to show up early for a change puppy?" he asked with a smirk. Mike stood up at the sound of Harvey's voice and smiled back. "You always say punctuality is important." "I do indeed." With that, Harvey walked into the building, knowing Mike would be following close behind.

Both men shared a quiet elevator ride up to the offices of Pearson Hardman. With a ding, the silver doors slid open and both men parted ways. Mike sighed as he went to his desk and set his messenger bag down. He swore the amount of files on his desk had doubled since he left the office last night. Reluctantly Mike sat down and got to work.

Harvey walked up to Donna, a smile tugging at his lips. Handing him his coffee, Donna looked up. "Mike show up early today?" "Yes, he did." Harvey gave Donna a sideways glance, noting the redhead looked almost giddy as he sipped his coffee. Standing up and handing Harvey a small stack of files, Donna grinned knowingly. "Good luck." Harvey simply rolled his eyes and walked into his office, admiring the view out of the windows as he sat down.

Mike was already busy slaving away for Louis, thankfully at his own desk for the time being. He jumped as his ear buds were ripped from his ears, looking up to see an unhappy Harvey staring down at him. "Can you hear me now? Let's go." Confused, Mike followed Harvey to Louis's office. Harvey walked right in, much to the dismay of the lawyer sitting at the large desk. "Ever heard of knocking Harvey?" Ignoring him, Harvey buttoned his suit jacket. "Thank you for dog sitting, but I'll take Mike back now." "What? He's not even close to being done with the work I gave him yesterday! You can't—!" "I can, and I will. Good-bye Louis." Harvey walked back Mike's desk, leaving a sputtering Louis behind.

Mike was quiet as he picked up all the files Louis had given him and deposited them on Kyle's desk, per Harvey's request, wanting to wait until they were in Harvey's office to thank him for saving him from Louis. Kyle glared at Mike as the last of the files were placed on the teetering towers covering his desk. "Stupid goddamn puppy" Kyle muttered quietly to himself as he watched Mike follow Harvey to his office. He continued to grumble to as he started to attack the mountainous amount of paperwork on his desk.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me from Louis. I don't think I would have survived another day if I had to do all that paperwork in his office with him staring at me the whole time. You know what stare I'm talking about." Mike shivered at the thought and sat in a chair in front Harvey's desk. "Don't think I took pity on you." Harvey said as he pushed the small stack of files Donna had given him this morning toward Mike. "Our client, Mr. William Grants, is being sued by Parker Branch Publishing for breach of contract. Mr. Grants is counter suing for more than $50,000, claiming the company did not give the author his entire share of the royalties from the success of his book. In those files are copies of the company's general guidelines and policies, a copy of the final draft of the contract between the author and the company, as well as the financial reports of the profits from the books release. I want you to look it over and see if you find anything interesting."

"Sure. I can have this done by tomorrow." Mike stood to leave, but was caught off guard by Harvey's words. "I need this done today. We go to court tomorrow; 10 A.M." Mike's eyes widened at Harvey's smug smile.

"Tomorrow? How the hell are we going to come up with a good defense by tomorrow?" "Isn't that what I've got you for?" Mike sighed and headed back to his desk as Harvey began typing away at his computer.

"You sneaky bastard." The words filled the quiet office not five minutes after Mike returned to his desk. Harvey looked up as Donna sat herself comfortably in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Hello Donna." "You know very well that he will be here all night pouring over those pages for you."

"Exactly." Harvey allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"Some days, I swear I have no idea how your mind works."

"I could tell you."

"I already know plenty, thanks to you drunk dialing my cell phone that one night." The small smile dropped from Harvey's face and his eyes hardened at Donna's comment. "I did not appreciate being woken up at 3 A.M. to you going on about how cute his butt is."

"We discussed that conversation" Harvey replied coldly.

"And now we are again. Would you like me to go get him, so you can say in person how cute you think his butt is?" Donna smirked at Harvey.

"Don't you have a job I pay you not to do?"

"Of course, but this is more fun." Smiling, Donna stood up and walked to the glass door. "Don't tease him too bad Harvey. He's just a kid." Harvey watched as Donna went back to her desk, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

* * *

Mike read the same page for the third time, trying to focus on the words. He only had five more pages of the guidelines and policies left to read. He could do this! Mike looked at the small clock on his desk, and inwardly groaned. _I can't do this._ Mike put the cap back on his yellow high lighter and stood, stretching his tense back. "Ugh…I need a drink."

"How about a nice scotch?"

Mike turned to see Harvey leaning against the far wall, hands in his pockets and that ever present smirk on his face. "I was thinking more along the lines of _non_-alcoholic coffee." Harvey shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and walked toward Mike, "What are you still doing here?"

"Someone thinks this puppy is Wonder Dog, and can come up with a viable defense in…" Mike glanced at the clock,"…about 12 hours."

"Whoever that someone is sounds like a dick." Harvey's smirk grew, if that was even possible.

"Totally." Mike smiled; glad to be thinking about something other than publishing rights and regulations.

Harvey felt bad for the kid, and nodded back to his office. "Come on, you can finish that in my office. It's relatively more comfortable, and I ordered pizza."

"Really. And give up all this?" Mike spread his arms out, encompassing his small cubicle. Harvey let out a small chuckle. "Grab your stuff and be in there in 10 minutes." "Aye, aye, Captain." Mike gathered the files, high lighters, and his messenger bag, turning to watch Harvey walk down the emptying hallway. _Damn, he has a cute butt._

Mike was sitting on the leather sofa, considerably more comfortable than his stiff office chair, reading through the contract when the fragrant whiff of meat lovers stuffed crust pizza filled his nose. Harvey walked in, carrying the large pizza box. "Oh God, I love you."

The words fell from Mike's lips before he could even register that his lips were moving. Harvey stopped in his tracks, staring at Mike incredulously. Mike blushed furiously, stammering, trying not looking at Harvey. _Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that!_

"Ha…not love _you, _I was talking to the pizza." _Smooth Mike, he's _totally_ going to believe that! _"Sure, pizza, right." Harvey set the pizza on the coffee table and went to pour himself a tall glass of scotch. Mike opened the box and grabbed a slice, shoving it in his mouth before he could embarrass himself anymore.

Harvey downed the scotch, quietly pouring himself another glass before sitting at his desk, staring out window. Mike went back to reading the contract, an awkward silence falling in the room.

Consumed with reading the fine print, Mike didn't notice the quick glances his way from a very quiet Harvey Specter. Taking a deep breath, Harvey reluctantly removed his eyes from studying Mike's face, turning his gaze outside the office, to the pitch black skyline, dotted with specks of light from distant skyscrapers.

_Oh God, what am I doing?_ Harvey let out a frustrated sigh. He had planned everything out; letting Louis think he could have Mike for the week, just to steal him from right under his nose; making Mike work late on a case so they could be alone; getting his favorite pizza. Everything was going great, until Mike said "I love you." Harvey should have known Mike was talking about the pizza, but the way he looked at Harvey, with those eyes. The eyes that took his breath away, every single time Mike looked at him. _And he doesn't even know how powerful those eyes are!_

"Harvey. Hello, earth to Harvey." Mike waved his hands in front Harvey's face. He had been trying to get the older man's attention for the last five minutes.

"Yes Mike?" Harvey looked up at Mike expectantly. "I think I found something." Harvey heaved an exasperated sigh, turning to give Mike his full attention. "The numbers, they don't add up. So I reread the contract, and someone changed it."

"What do you mean someone changed it?"

"It was very subtle, and probably why no one noticed it. Someone replaced the pages that detailed how the royalties would be divided." Harvey held his hand out for the file.

Mike handed Harvey the contract, pointing out the section in the fine print. "A sentence is missing. It should say that the author receives an incentive of $15,000 from the publishing company's profits if there is a limited early release of his book."

Stealing a glance at Mike, Harvey read the fine print. "This doesn't say anything about profits from an early release." "Exactly. So I double checked the company's policies and guidelines, as well as the financial report for the release of the book. The policies state that if the publishing company decides to have an early release, the author must be notified at least four weeks before hand."

"Okay, so what are you saying, the publishing company didn't tell him soon enough?" Harvey looked up at Mike.

"I'm saying they didn't tell him at all. There was an early release in select and cities, about three months before the book was released nationally. But the author doesn't know about the early release." Mike was beaming, very proud of himself for finding this mistake.

"They didn't tell him about the release at all?"

"Nope, and they apparently tried to hide it. The financial report doesn't say anything about profits from an early release."

"I'm assuming they did it poorly."

Mike smiled. "The records say that in the first week after the national release, the book sold 5.6 million copies, which means the profits from the book totals to more than $127 million dollars."

Harvey looked at the financial report for the first week of the release. "This says it made $135 million dollars its first week." Harvey looked at the papers before him, then up at Mike. "The publishing company hid the profits from the early release within the first weeks' financial report." "You are correct sir. The author doesn't have access to the financial reports for his book, so the publishing company could easily have told him that the book only made $127 million dollars, meaning they would get to keep all the profits from the early release."

"That's $8 million dollars." Harvey was shocked, and a little proud, at what Mike had found out.

"I know! I was thinking we would dro-" Mike was cut off by a pair of lips crushing down on his. Without thinking, Harvey cupped Mike's face in his hands and kissed him fervently. Mike was taken aback, and began kissing the older man back instinctively.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to the men it seemed to last years. When Harvey's brain processed what was going on, he let go of Mike and backed away. _Oh my God! What did I just do? _Mike kept his eyes closed, trying to remember exactly how Harvey's lips felt against his own.

_Wait… Harvey?_ Mike's eyes flew open, fear coursing through his veins. His eyes landed on the equally shocked eyes of the man in front of him. "I-um...I-I'm gonna…go." Mike hurriedly threw all of his things in his messenger bag and tore out of the older man's office.

While Mike was quickly unlocking his bike, Harvey sat in his office chair with his face in his hands. This is not what he thought was going to happen when he decided to finally make his move. It didn't help that Mike ran out faster than a speeding bullet. _Well, it's not doing me any good sitting around the office._ With a heavy sigh, Harvey stood and methodically put all the files in his briefcase.

Harvey stood on the curb outside and hailed a cab, having given Ray the night off. Once a cab had come to a stop, Harvey got in and hurriedly gave the driver the address to Mike's apartment.

Mike finished his beer and set the empty bottle on the small table next to the fridge, quickly grabbing another and resumed pacing his small apartment. _Oh my God…oh my God…he's going to hate me. There is no way I can face him tomorrow! Especially not in court!_ After finally being able to get his bike lock undone and pedaling down the street, Mike's thoughts were consumed with thoughts of Harvey. He had decided the kiss was a mistake, and that Harvey was surely going to fire him for kissing him back.

Mike fell onto the couch as he remembered the kiss, how he had dreamed about it almost every night for the past two months. He remembered the feel of Harvey's lips on his own; how, even for the few seconds they touched, their lips molded perfectly together. Lost in his thoughts, it took Mike a minute to register that someone was banging on his door. Shaking his head and wondering who it could be at this late hour, Mike got up and opened his door, frozen in his place as he stared into the eyes of none other than the best closer in New York.

"We need to talk."


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys & gals! I am soooo sorry I haven't put anything more up! It's been like, a month since I posted the first chapter, and I swear I didn't forget about this story! I'm trying to get more written up as we speak so don't worry.**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and alerted this story! I'm so happy you like it and there will be more soon, I promise!**

**Peace,**

**emay-reetay**


	3. Chapter 2 Moments

**Ah yes, the LOOOOOOOOOONG overdue second chapter! Again, I am soo sorry it took me so long to post this! The next update will definitely not be a month away!**

**I should also say that school starts for me on Wednesday, but I will still do my best with updating this story. **

**This story would probably not exist without the the of the amazingly awesome Oh Moneypenny. You are hands down the best beta ever.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits. The suit in my closet isn't even mine. **

**Chapter 2 – Moments**

Harvey was shaking. It had taken him ten minutes to get the courage to knock on Mike's door, and the loud banging noises had probably woken some of his neighbors. Harvey's mind screamed at him, '_Dear God, please open the goddamn door!'_

At the sound of the door opening, Harvey studied Mike's face. Mike's eyes went wide, jaw dropping slightly to form a small "O", and it did not go unnoticed that all color drained from his face as his brain registered who was standing before him.

"We need to talk."

Harvey's eyes pleaded with Mike to let him in. He couldn't lose one of the best things that had ever happened to him over a kiss. Mike took a step back to allow Harvey into his apartment. The man tentatively stepped inside, never tearing his eyes away from Mike for a second, afraid that if he did Mike would disappear.

All Mike could do was stand there, awestruck that _the_ Harvey Specter was here, in his tiny apartment. _This is bad. There is no way _Harvey_ would actually be in my apartment._ For the hundredth time that night Mike remembered the kiss, but this time was different. He thought the kiss had been an accident, that Harvey had been caught up in the moment, and that he pushed Mike away when he realized what he was doing. Seeing Harvey standing in his living room watching him like a hawk, Mike could see his hand fidgeting slightly; see how hard he was trying to maintain his poker face. The eyes said it all. Those chocolate eyes were clouded with fear.

The realization hit Mike like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind from his lungs. He stumbled to the couch, sinking down as his mind raced a million miles a minute. _He…he wanted to kiss me. It wasn't an accident!_ Mike fought hard to slow his thoughts, trying to remember what he felt when Harvey kissed him. _Smooth lips crashing against his own; a rush of emotions trying to be expressed. Lust, hunger, and need were the most prominent, but it was the most subtle emotion that made Mike kiss him back; Love. It showed in how Harvey had gently cupped Mike's head in his hands. It was gentle, not forceful. And the look in his eyes after it was over, the shock. It was aimed at himself, not at Mike._

"Mike?" The younger man had been sitting on the couch for almost 15 minutes, utterly speechless with eyes the size of saucers. Harvey sat only a few feet away, afraid of what could possibly be going through that amazing brain of his. Mike blinked slowly, shaking his head to get out of the daze he was in. He turned to Harvey, taking in the man beside him.

"You wanted to kiss me. And you're afraid of my reaction." His tone was soft, his voice quiet. Harvey didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell if the tone was of disgust, or sympathy, or understanding. All the man could do was take a deep breath and collect his thoughts before he began explaining himself.

Before he could even exhale, Mike closed the space between the two men, bringing their lips together. This kiss was nothing like the previous shared in Harvey's office; this was gentle, reassuring. Harvey reached up and put a gentle hand behind Mike's head. He had to hold onto the man before him in some way, he had to know this wasn't just a dream. Mike allowed it while placing a gentle hand on Harvey's chest, over his heart. He could feel the rapid beating, and he knew he had made the right decision.

It felt as if time stood still. All of Harvey's worries that Mike would quit and be out of his life forever were gone. That kiss told him that Mike was here to stay, that Mike was his. They broke apart gently, both breathing slowly, eyes closed, neither one letting go of the other. Mike opened his eyes first, taking note of Harvey's relaxed expression, and the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Harvey opened his own eyes a moment later, locking eyes with the blue eyes studying his face, his fingers drawing small circles on the nape of Mike's neck. "I need you." He said it so quietly, he was afraid Mike hadn't heard him.

_He needs me._ Mike was taken aback. Harvey hadn't said "I want you" or "You're mine"; his tone wasn't possessive. He was giving Mike a choice, not claiming him like he was another record or signed baseball. The forceful, possessive Harvey who knew what he wanted and took it without asking was gone. In his place was a Harvey Mike had never seen before: vulnerable. He was handing Mike his heart on a silver platter.

"I need you too."

* * *

The alarm beside Mike's bed rang throughout the entire apartment. With a groan, Mike slammed the alarm clock and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, Mike looked over at the now silent alarm clock and dragged himself out of bed.

After a quick shower and a bowl of cereal Mike slipped his suit jacket on and grabbed his messenger bag and bike, thankful that today was Friday and silently hoped Harvey would go easy on him. The ride to work was mundane, as was the trip up to Pearson Hardman. After leaving his things in his cubicle, Mike made a bee-line towards Harvey's office only to notice the blinds were pulled down.

"The puppy looks lost," Donna smirked at Mike from her point behind her desk. Tapping his fingers on the ledge of her desk nervously, Mike shot her a sideways glance. "Is he busy? It's important."

"The blinds have been down since he got here, and he's been ignoring me for the last hour," Donna snapped. _This can't be good. He never ignores Donna. _"He's hiding something from me and I know it. Have fun getting through the door." She handed Mike a few files before returning to work.

Giving Donna a small nod, he took a deep breath and crossed the space between her desk and the office door slowly, and gently pushed the door open. "You better have those files I asked for, Harry. I didn't tell you to come in early for nothing." Harvey was sitting at his desk, eyes fixed on the laptop screen in front of him. Mike could see he was not in a good mood; his hair looked slightly disheveled, while his suit jacket was carelessly laid over one of the chairs before his desk.

Shutting the door, Mike cleared his throat to get Harvey's attention. The man looked up from the screen in front of him, a sigh of relief spilling from his lips when he saw Mike before him. "Glad to see you actually showed up today." A playful smirk was suddenly on his face.

"I've been on time every day this week. I even came in early on Wednesday." Mike mirrored Harvey's smirk, setting the files Donna gave him on the desk. "Ready for that client lunch today?"

"Of course I am. We'll kick ass just like we did with that publishing company." Harvey smiled knowingly as he said those words. Standing, he closed the space between himself and Mike, grabbing hold of his wrist protectively. "Don't forget about the _client_ dinner tonight as well. He likes to be wined and dined."

Mike looked at the wrist in Harvey's grasp, smiling as Harvey made circles over his pulse point with his thumb. "Oh, I know exactly how this _client_ likes to be treated. I'll remember to wear my skinniest tie." The grip on Mike's wrist tightened, causing him to look up and take note of how Harvey's eyes had darkened.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now," Harvey said quietly, so only Mike could hear.

Mike pulled his wrist closer, causing Harvey to take a step toward him as their chests made contact. "Oh, I think I might have an idea."

Glancing around quickly, making sure no one could see them, Harvey took his other hand and cupped Mike's cheek, bringing him into a kiss. To anyone who might see them, and Harvey would be very upset if anyone did, the kiss would look sweet, but Mike could feel the need pouring out of Harvey, only to be matched by his own. They broke apart moments later, Harvey giving Mike a small glare as he took a step back. "That was a onetime thing, remember that."

"Of course."

Harvey let go of Mike's wrist as the door to his office opened, Louis marching in seconds later. "Of course you two are in here together. With the blinds down, really? Who knows what you could be doing," Louis shuddered at the thought. "Never mind. Harvey, Jessica wants to see us in her office."

"Both of us? What did you do this time Louis?" Grabbing his suit jacket and smoothing his hair, Harvey turned to Mike, "Look over those briefs while I go talk to Jessica."

"Yes sir," Mike grabbed the files from Harvey's desk and quickly made his way back to the bullpen. Louis and Harvey left the office soon after, Donna taking note of the slight flush of Harvey's face as well as the small smile on his lips.

* * *

"Donna, come in here, please." Donna stared at her intercom in shock. _Did he just say _please_? There is definitely something he's hiding from me._ Donna stood, strolling into her boss' office calmly, and firmly shut the door behind her.

"What is going on?"

Harvey looked up at the redhead before him. "What?"

"You just said 'please' to me not two minutes ago. You completely ignored me for an hour this morning. You are hiding something from me, Harvey Specter." Crossing her arms, Donna looked at her boss expectantly.

Harvey sighed, "I'm not hiding anything from you Donna. I would never hide anything from you."

"Liar."

Harvey put his head in his hands, "Donna, I really do not need to fight with you right now."

"Then don't fight. Just tell me what the hell is going on and I'll leave it at that." Harvey lifted his face, raising an eyebrow at Donna. "Okay, I probably won't leave it at that. But just tell me, you can tell me anything," Donna sat in one of the chairs facing Harvey's desk, folding her hands on the surface before her.

Harvey let out a small sigh and Donna spoke again. "It's about Mike, isn't it?" Harvey looked up at Donna, quickly putting on his poker face. "What makes you think I would hide anything from you about _Mike_?"

"Well, you came in this morning in a pissy mood, and when he came to see you, you magically got all better," Donna said, waving her hands dramatically in the air at the end.

Harvey sat back, thinking. He couldn't tell Donna; he and Mike had agreed to keep their relationship quiet at the workplace. _I do not need my assistant gossiping about me behind my back._ It was hard enough when they decided to tell Ray, not that he was against it. But that twinkle in his eye when he picked Harvey up in front Mike's apartment building the morning after was bad enough.

"Donna, I am not hiding something from you," Harvey lied through his teeth. "Now, I need you to confirm my reservations for Graziano's tonight." He looked down at the papers on his desk and pretended to look busy, listening to Donna mutter, "Fine," and leave the office. Once the door was shut, Harvey grabbed his cell phone and sent Mike a text. "_Code Red. -H"_

Moments later, Mike replied. "_What the hell is 'Code Red'? -M"_

"_Donna.-H"_

"_Oh. I knew we should've told her-" _ Mike was rudely interrupted while writing his reply when his phone was ripped from his hands. Mike looked up incredulously, composing himself when he saw Louis standing before him. "Do you not have enough work to do, Mike? I could always find a remedy for that situation."

"Uh...I'm good, Louis. I still have to look over these files Harvey gave me this morning."

"Then I guess you won't be needing this," and with that Louis dropped Mike's cell phone into his pocket and promptly walked away. Mike groaned. _Perfect, just perfect. Well, might as well go over these files. _Mike sighed, grabbed his yellow highlighter and setting off to work.

* * *

One hour later, Louis was sitting in his office, admiring the painted portrait of himself and his precious feline, rest his soul. His thoughts were interrupted when his pocket began ringing. _What the hell?_ Grumbling, Louis pulled the cell phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"_Mike, I swear to God, if you-," _

"Harvey? Why are you calling me? I'm not Mike." Louis was very confused. _Why was Harvey calling me Mike?_

"_Louis? Why do you have Mike's cell phone?"_

Louis pulled the cell phone away from his ear, noting the Batman cover that was obviously not his. _I must have forgotten to give Mike his cell phone back, hm._ Putting the phone back to his ear, Louis answered the unhappy senior partner, "I took Mike's cell phone because it was distracting him from work. I must have not given it back." Louis could hear the other man grumbling over the line before it went silent. "Well, that was rude."

Not ten minutes later, Harvey stormed into Louis' office. "Hand it over."

"What? Harvey, you can't just walk in-"

"The phone, Louis. Hand it over."

Louis looked up at Harvey, shrinking slightly at the look in Harvey's eyes. He quickly handed Harvey Mike's cell phone. "What's so damn important about the stupid phone anyway?"

"Did you look through it?" Louis looked up again.

"Look through it? Why the hell would I look through his phone?"

"Good." With that, Harvey left, heading straight for Mike's cubicle.

The bullpen went silent as Harvey walked in, eyes trained on Mike as he got closer. Said associate was reading over the briefs given to him that morning when his cell phone was dropped on the pages before him. "Teacher took your phone away? You gotta learn to hide it better under your desk next time."

"I completely forgot Louis even took it," Mike said as he set the phone next to the keyboard on his desk.

"What, you weren't talking to anyone important?" Mike could hear the faint growl in the man's voice.

"Just this one guy; totally full of himself. Arrogant jerk." Mike smirked up at Harvey, seeing the playful look the man was giving him.

"Get to work. Don't need you missing that _client_ dinner tonight." And with a subtle wink, the man of Mike's dreams walked away.


End file.
